The weird feeling
by Unicorn27
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were always together alone but once they joined the host club everything changed apprently they even had a best friend Haruhi but one day Hikaru gets jealous from a old friend of Haruhi and finds out her old friend liked her,but Kaoru knows its because he loves her,will Hikaru confess his feelings for Haruhi or will she be with her old friend
1. vacation gone wrong

**This is a Hikaru and Haruhi fanfic hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

It was another day at Ouran academy and there is a host club which were some host that are guys one was known as Tamaki the ladies man,Kyoya the cool dude,Mori the quiet type,Mitskuni aka Honey the innocent type,Kaoru and Hikaru the loving twins,and Haruhi who was apprently a girl and the bookworm?It was summer break Haruhi decided to work in a different place she thought she was alone but was followed by the host club,"WHat are you guys doing here?!"Harhi asked very angry,apperantly she wanted to be alone "You are going to spend the rest of the summer with us ok Haruhi"Said Tamaki,Haruhi was just angry she wanted to grab Tamaki and break him,but she knew she couldn't do that while that the owner of the store said "Well if you boys want we have a extra room but it is only one so you to have to battle each other for the room."The owner said,Haruhi was shocked,but the guys were having smiles like somethinng very good was happening it scared Haruhi we'll see who one of these scary smilers are the winners.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys like this story so far please review and you can get a shout out can't wait to see your reviews.**


	2. And the winner is

**hope you guys are enjoying this story so far** **shout out to:lolitathegoddessorca860 if you want to get a shout out just review,follow ,and favorite hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"It's on!Me,and Kaoru are gonna win this and none of you guys are gonna stop us!"Yelled Hikaru,he looked like he would kill someone if they dared go in his way Tamaki,Kaoru,and even Hikaru were afraid of those death glares but it ended up being Hikaru with one but Tamaki knew Haruhi was the room next door and he had a imagination of him and Haruhi being all love dovey,now shall we enter Tamaki's mind,Tamaki's imagination,Haruhi comes in Tamaki's room wearing a cute outfit and Tamaki is again shirtless like always "Oh hello Tamaki-Senpai I brought you breakfast for you to eat I made with love.I hope you like it." Haruhi just looked so adorable and the way she was talking so kawaii.

"Here Haruhi why don't you eat breakfast with me it will be fun."Tamaki said in a kind of flirty way "I can't Senpai if I do I would get in trouble."AWE Haruhi sounded so cute he couldn't handle it anymore he really needed her close to him "It's not like you're gonna get caught."Tamaki said as he caught Haruhi,and was about to kiss her but "Hey boss wake up."Hikaru and Kaoru woke Tamaki up and they look concerned because if you were outside Tamaki's imagination you wuld thik he had to use the bathroom and was squirming all around with pink ovals round his face yeah that is concerning.

But you guys might not know everyone isupt Haruhi in the club had their own house in the place they were at,but Haruhi guessed they are gonna win the game for a unreasonable reason like always.

Kyoya was just doing random things he really didn't care,Honey thought the game was gonna be fun but he didn't care much either,Mori does whatever Honey does so he is just helping Honey out,Tamaki will do anything to make that imagination of his come to life,Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to win because they were just gonna sneak into Haruhi's room and bother her but they really wanted to hang out with her because she's cool.

"Tamaki becareful not to hurt yourself with the hammer"Honey said with his famous cute worried face "Oh don't worry Honey I'll be alright"Tamaki said as he stood up and smiled but then"Tamaki you made the fence crooked DEDUCTION!"Tamaki just stood there wide eyed not knowing what to say minutes later,or more like the whole day this is all you hear "Tamaki DEDUCTION,DEDUCTION,DEDUTION,DEDUCTION!"Tamaki was gonna lose for sure "Man how can I impress her if she keeps deducting me?"Tamaki just wanted to get a table smack it on her head and see what she would have to say because of the damage Tamaki probably did to her brain.

"Hey Tamaki you're really good at playing piano right?"Kyoya said making Tamaki's face light up and look at him "Yeah why?"He was kind of confused though "There is a piano in the building."Tamaki just ran off to go inside the building to win the room with his great piano skills while that...

OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING

"Hey Kaoru why isn't Hikaru with you?"Haruhi asked as she was going to do laundry "Oh he had to do something why?"Kaoru asked "Sorry just wondering because you two are always together and it looks like you're not together right now so I just wanted to ask." Haruhi said as she looked at Kaoru with one of her famous cute smiles."It's ok."

Haruhi was walking by,while that two girls were at the second floor watching the view of the sunset"Oh wow its so nice."But that girl made a accidental mistake that was dangerous.

There was glass next to the girl moved her elbow and the glass fell but the target was not good Kaoru turned around to see it was gonna fall on her head."Haruhi watch out."Kaoru ran to Haruhi to save her and when he did 'clash clash'broken glass around them"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry are you guys ok?"The girl said "Yeah we're fine."Kaoru said smiling and looking at them"Awwww he is so I'm very sorry thank goodness you're ok."The girl said as she was fangirling over Kaoru.

Haruhi was just blushing,because Kaoru was on top of Haruhi from trying to save her."Kaoru your face you got hit by the glass."Haruhi said as she grabbed his face,then Hikaru saw the whole scene"KAORU!"Hikaru went to Kaoru "Kaoru are you ok?"Hikaru kneeled in front of Kaoru holding his cheek"Yeah Hikaru its just a cut."Hikaru was getting mad "No it's not just a cut and what upsets me the most is that I just watched it happen,and didn't do anything."

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged each other and you hear fangirls,and manager came out "Oh my I loved that scene THE WINNERS OF THE COMPETITION TO GRT THR ROOM IS...HIKARU AND KAORU!"Haruhi is just standing there dumbfounded"Really you've got to be kidding me."She said.

"What's going on?"Tamaki said as he was surrounded by a crowd of girls then Kyoya came out"Hikaru and Kaoru won the competition."Tamaki just stood there paralyzed"WHHHHHAAAATTT?!"

* * *

 **Ok guys sorry it took so long for the update I'm writing other stories and trying to get inspiration so get a shout out next chapter review,favorite,and more thing,should I make a separate document based on my opinions?Yes or no?Please check out my other stories see you guys next time sayonara.**


	3. Childhood friend

**What's up people here I am with chapter 3 on the weird feeling ok shout out to:TigerNinja16 to get a shout out next chapter review,favorite,and follow I also made a separate document on how I feel about couples please check that out and tell me which couples should I talk about hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Well now we know that Hikaru and Kaoru won the competition to see who wins the room but of course like always Tamaki is being the baby he is and sat at the corner also known as 'his emo corner' "Senpai you shouldn't be acting like that"Haruhi said.

"BUT ITS NOT FAIR!"Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi didn't want to be in this little so called tantrum of his,so she just went back to work.

"Hehehehe."Honey-Senpai was lauging...But it was a creepy laugh.

"What the heck Honey-Senpai why are you laughing like that."Honey-Senpai looked at Haruhi."Haha no reason."Honey said as he put his hand behind his head.

Haruhi just walked away and bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"Haruhi said as she put her hand behind her head.

"Oh are you ok?"A boy asked as he held his hand out.

"Yeah I'm fine."Haruhi said as she grabbed the boys hand and looked up at him.

"Wait a minute...Arai?"

"H-Haruhi..."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was short guys I promise to make it longer next time but yeah to get a shout out**

 **Review,favorite,and follow.**

 **Anyway JA NE!**


End file.
